Snow
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: This is only a Christmas fic in that it takes place on Christmas Day. This is an OzXGil fic so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read.


**hey so this is another prompt I got from Theabomination for an ozXgil Christmas fic. Honestly this is my first relationship thingy so be nice. **

* * *

Snow. It fell in flakes as the sun broke the horizon welcoming a new day. December the 25th had finally come and Oz couldn't be happier.

This year had been the best of his life... After the initial shock of ten years having past. He and the others had been through a lot and lost so much but they managed to stay together. As mushy as it may sound Oz was grateful to have people who care for him, _TRUELY_ care for him. People like Sharon, Break, and even Alice who he's realized will stay with him no matter what. This would be better than ever.

It was the crack of dawn and Oz was already racing Alice down the stairs to the tree. She was ecstatic about the idea of Christmas, it took Oz five hours to explain it to her. Alice won the race by a landslide and was already attacking the presents by the time Oz had entered the room.

He smiled softly at his energetic chain illuminated by the fire. "Alice, calm down. We should wait for every one else to wake up before we do anything."

"Aww, that's sweet." Oz whipped his head around and came face to face with Break sniggering in the doorway. Sharon smiling next to him, fan at the ready.

"The clown and sister Sharon are awake. Can we start now?" Alice pouted.

Oz looked into the hall way wearily "I suppose. But-"

"Yes!" Alice screeched as she ripped open box after box. Oz half heartedly went to join her on the floor opening anything with his name on it.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone else was eating happily at the table. Alice had half the ham stuffed in her cheeks, Break had nothing but pie on his plate, Sharon had some of everything, and Oz sat there starring down at his plate too lost in thought to even think about touching his food.

_Where is he? Is he really feeling that awkward about us being together? Uh it's been three weeks; how long until he'll tell people?_

" Oz-kun?" Sharon asked softly, her eyes full eyes full of worry " your mind is else where? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh! Yes I'm fine just- never mind."

"Um Oz, is something wormhole with you and Gi-"

"You know what I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. I'll be down for dinner." With that Oz excused himself and wandered up stairs passing his room and knocking on the door three rooms down.

"Gil?" No answer. "Gilbert? It's Oz. Can I come in?" Suddenly the door was opened by a raven haired man softly smiling at the emerald-eyed blonde. He moved out of the way the let him into the room.

Oz trudged over to the bed and sat down, soon joined by Gilbert. "So?" Gil asked suddenly serious. "What is it I can do for you?"

"How long until we tell them about us? Why do we have to hide it? Why didn't you come down this morning?"

"Oz." Gil sighed while pulling the younger onto his lap. "It's delicate Oz. People won't understand. The age difference, the social class, and that we are both male, it will confuse people."

"Yeah I know." Oz said casting his gaze to the floor.

Gil reached out and gently cupped his chin forcing Oz to look him in the eyes. "We'll tell them eventually. But for now let's just enjoy what we have."

Oz smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the older's lips. Gil returned the kiss and the two began fighting for dominance. Gil won over eventually. They leaned back onto the bed keeping the kiss. Oz broke the kiss and looked straight into Gil's golden eyes.

"We can tell them when you're ready. This is too good to give up." Gil pulled him into a tight hug and they both fell asleep.

Snow. It fell in flakes as the sun broke the horizon ending the day. December the 25th had finally come to an end and Oz couldn't be happier.

**ok so I get it's after Christmas and stuff but hopefully you're still in the spirit and this wasn't too hard to get through. Anyway please r &r and I'm open to prompts :). **


End file.
